


All patched up

by Suileye



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, flushed crushes, mentions of Kurloz Makara/ Cronus Ampora, mentions of blackrom, not sorry, wound mending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileye/pseuds/Suileye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough hate date, Cronus visits Kankri to lick his wounds.  Kankri just think it is a coincidence, but is it really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All patched up

Today started off as any other lovely day. You were inside your hive, preparing a nice meal of cluck-beast eggs and toast. You were always advising Karkat to take better care of his still growing body, yet the stubborn boy hardly cared for proper nutrition lectures. He would much rather swear at you with such language for waking him up before the clock stroke twelve. He could be so rude sometimes.

Still, you wanted to repay him for allowing you to live in your hive, as many of the kids did with their dancestors. Kanaya and Porrim were currently working together to make a small boutique close to the Alterian city. You were so sure it would be a success. The Makaras seemed to have calmed down immensely with the help of their quadrant partners moving into new hives closer to Gamzee's. It appeared the small troll named Tavros did wonders in calming Gamzee down, much like the sopor slime used to. 

This strange occurrence made you question the possibilities of quadrant filling, but you still stick to the vows you made long ago. Porrim as a moirail is more than enough for you.  
Well.... you tell yourself so.

Although it shames you to even think this, being around your descendent who has often fantasized the idea of a flushed quadrant has made you also ponder it more than you are used to. The want to pity and to be pitied has steadily grown within you, but you know it could never happen. No troll could ever take your vows seriously in a red way. It was a sweet dream that you knew could never happen.

So you try to keep these red feelings off your mind. Which reminds you that the cluck-beast eggs have begun to overcook in the pan you forgot you were attending to. Why must thinking of quadrants be so distracting?

As you manage to salvage what you can, your traitorous mind returns once more to the redder side of life. You begin to consider the different trolls that you would not mind chancing a quadrant with. Your first thought comes to Latula, but you shake your head. Maybe if you gave the flushed quadrant a chance in the years you were alive, Latula would have made a valiant standing as a flushed crush. However, things change when you are dead. So many things.

Porrim is known to be an excellent partner in any quadrant, so you are very satisfied with her as a moirail and only that. Although her efforts in shortening your righteous leggings from the proper chest height is severely triggering at times.

As you start to go down the list of the trolls you have come to befriend, your hope in finding any reason to pity seems to die off. Until a certain sea-dweller comes to mind. 

You can feel your ears droop and tinge with a growing sense of pity. Cronus was one of the few trolls who seemed to listen to your sermons for the most part. He may be bold, rude, and unable to resist flirting with someone when he has the chance, but he is also a kind troll who will often insult himself so no one else has to. You may have a flushed crus... no.

No. You shake your head, frustrated. What are you thinking, Kankri? You vowed to never go into a concupiscent quadrant with anyone, no matter how pitiful you may think of them. It would not be right.

Besides, Cronus already has a thriving caliginous relationship with another high-blood, as Porrim has told you during a post feelings jam talk. You know this fact even without Porrim's gossip. Why would he desire a mutant blood for any quadrant?

You scold yourself for the triggering thought just as you hear a knock on the hive door. Now, who could that be? Perhaps the younger Makara has come to awaken Karkat. They are still pale for each other as much as you know. You decide to put the eggs inside the refrigerator for later consumption. 

However, you are quite surprised to find not the young Makara, but Cronus at the door. And not in perfect shape if you must add. 

The older sea-dweller has slashes of what look to be claw marks along his cheeks, arms, and exposed collarbone. His eyes are almost shut, probably due to the sunlight starting to grow brighter in the distance. (You remember reading that sea dwellers are very affected by the violent rays of the Alterian sun, which is why they often stay underwater.) He also has several dark, purple bruises adorning his neck and collarbone. There also appear to be teethmarks around some of the purple... oh. OH.

Er, Cronus. Were you perhaps with your kismesis before you ventured here?” This would not be the first time Cronus has arrived with more than a few nicks. You do not mind Cronus' presence in a public area but seeing him in such a condition can be very... triggering. Seeing how he is keeping his eyes tightly shut, you quickly excuse yourself and shut the door with a neat click. The absence of sunlight instantly soothes Cronus, who turns to you with a crooked grin. 

“Hey, chief. Just thought I wvould come by. Kurloz thought he would prolong our little hate date until a little before daylight. The bastard sure knowvs howv to bother a seadwveller. So, I decided to come visit my good pal. Plus, your hive is much closer than Eridan's place. No big deal.”

You click your tongue at his easy-going attitude about this whole impromptu visit. He knows how triggering his condition could be to some trolls, yet here he is in all of his marked glory. Still, you cannot seem to get mad at him. The poor soul is just so willing to keep a quadrant partner happy, no matter how it affects him. 

“Hmm, fine. But I insist that you allow me to clean up some of your worse … markings. You don't need to feel discomfort for any longer.” Besides, Karkat would surely have a fit if Cronus dripped blood anymore on the floors. “You may relax in the respite block, while I get some water and clean bandages.”

Your blood pusher pumps a little faster, as you see Cronus' grin grow into a warning smile. Despite them being as white as your own, you almost sense that they would be shining with a happiness of being accepted in such a pitiful state.

Now, Kankri, stop that type of thinking this instant. Karkat has been rubbing off on you. If you continue, the mending might take a different turn than what has happened in the past.

When you return with the wet towels and bandages, Cronus is picking at a particularly bad bite mark near the gills located on his neck. He has also removed his shirt to reveal more claw marks that seem to even run past the gill sets that adorn his grub scars. When Cronus came around the first time with multiple wounds, you lectured him for who knows how long for even beginning to lift his shirt up. But as the visits continued, you slowly got used to the lack of clothing since Cronus did need help cleaning the wounds. 

You swat his legs off of the couch and take a seat beside him. “Cronus.” You gently take his hand away from his gills. “You should know that picking at your wounds will only make them worse, especially around your gills.” 

“Yeah, yeah chief. So wvhere do wve start?” Cronus shrugs off your nagging playfully, flinching slightly when you press the first towel beside the scratch near his right eye. You mutter apologies, but as you start to pad your way down his jaw, Cronus starts to relax into your touch. It makes you glad he can feel safe around you. 

Your mind goes to the thoughts of the flushed persuasion. You sigh to yourself, causing Cronus' fins to flick up. You smile softly to reassure, while your think-pan continues to battle with your vows.

 ------

Ok. Confession time.

These trips to see Kankri were not as casual as you made them out to be. The first time was an accident actually. Kurloz sometimes enjoyed keeping you for a night of hateful fun, and you always complied. You mean, when is someone else going to hate you like this? But he also went a little too far sometimes. 

He tore one of your gills that night, so the morning after was met with pain and a rude awakening. Just because you stayed the night means he is going to make you breakfast in the morning. That is not how being a kismesis works. 

So there you are. In the broad daylight. With no shades and a torn gill. Whoever made the rules up there was clearly not happy with you. That was until small little troll came whistling your way. 

Apparently Kankri was on his way back from a sleep over/ feelings jam at Porrim's when he saw you. After lecturing you on proper protection of your vital breathing organs, he led you to his hive where he softly cleaned your wounds.

You guessed that was when the crush started. 

Pretty soon, you were actually irritating Kurloz on purpose, so that he would bang you up a little worse than usual blackrom fighting. Pathetic as it sounds, you wanted to be hurt and vulnerable around Kankri. He was just too adorable, as he fixed you up. He tried to make sure all of your wounds were mended, although you quickly found out that any wounds below the belt were off limits, sadly. 

As his hands glided softly on your skin, you could feel yourself growing more and more flushed for this little guy. Not that you could ever tell him, what with his un- budging vows and all. 

For now, it was just nice to know that someone cared for you in an almost flushed way. Someone actually cared.


End file.
